The One That Got Away
by Gale Prior
Summary: Hi, My name is Mitch Landford and this is the story of my life. As any person, I have had my ups and downs. My good and bad times, but there is always someone who brighten your life. For me, that person was Wes Johnson. This story is originally being worked in Wattpad. Please follow me. I'm Gale Prior, @Cute Bunny3612
1. Disclaimer

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the songs, places, nonfictional characters and the images I may show during this story. They were used for the purpose to give a physical form for you to imagine. I may modify the personalities of multiple characters for the sake of the story. Sorry if these characters feel offended or insulted by this decision. I love you all, enjoy your reading!**_

 _ **Most of the songs will not be correct with their actual release time. I will just use songs that suit the moment and place. I might even change some events or modify come personalities. It's my story so don't judge. Please me nice. It is my first story. I appreciate with all my soul comments and opinions.**_

 _ **Thank You, Gale.**_


	2. Prologue

(Camera turns on)

Hi, my name is Mitch Landford. I'm 30 years old at the moment. I was born the October 13th, 1991. Yip, Halloween. I am living in Los Angeles, California, I was born in Ohio and moved for a while to London. My favorite colors are White and Purple. I love all type of food. I'm just a fatty who has to do exercise because of all I eat. I love Italian, Mexican, Spanish, etc. I LOVE EVERYTHING! Many people have this idea of me being a very serious and tough person when I am just a baby bunny playing around like crazy.

I love people who know what they want, who fights for what they think is correct, people fun and who care, think and accept others for who they are. My role model would be my mother. She is the closest person I could ever have. All the Smosh Crew are wonderful but they can't reach my mother. She has gone through a lot of fucked up things. I remember she always smiled even though we both knew we were not okay. I love her with all my heart. *Kiss*

I dyed my hair a kind of Silvery White but I am natural blacked haired. I have two tattoos, in my neck, I have a roaring lion, it represents my inner strength and all the shit I struggled in life, and a purple feather looking Yin and Yang on my inner right arm, it represents my two sides which are the strong and feisty, and the peaceful and caring.

I studied chemistry almost all my life. I was known as the little lab rat and ''nerd''. Most of it because I use glasses. I have Myopia, I can't look from far away. To solve this problem I either use contact lenses or my glasses.

I love music. I can play the piano and the violin. I have a YouTube Channel (I'm a YouTuber, I am a fucking disgrace XD), where I do covers from multiple songs. I am an editor, photographer, and member of the Smosh Games group, as I already mentioned. I think so?

The main point of this blog is to tell my lifetime story to you guys. It is pretty difficult if you take into consideration all the details and secrets I might want to say. It's not easy I can assure you that. Let's go back to Ohio where I was born. Why do I feel this is ''Easy A''? Ok. *Inhales and exhales*

Well, shall we begin? Great. The story of my life begins here, if you don't want to hear it, you can quit whenever you want. I am Mitch Landford and this is my story.


	3. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1 - A New Beginning

 _My childhood was a very joyful one. I spent a lot of time playing, dreaming and loving my family. All those years went with a blink of an eye. Kindergarten, Preschool, Elementary School, High School, but the true challenge was Preparatory School. (As always) I changed school and lost contact with a lot of friends except for one, Ashleigh Miles, she has been my friends and confident in crime since I have memory._

During Preparatory School, problems began because of being the new, small, weak, and gay freshman from the first year. I was the main target for many of the popular girls and jocks from the seniors. This is how the story goes.

-And... It's ready! You survived, don't worry. - A purpled hair girl says.

-I thought it was going to hurt more. - I say.

-You handled it better than others. Most of the young ones tend to scratch or bite like little pussies.

-Hahahaha... Good one.

Paula, the name of the purpled haired girl, finished the two tattoos I got as a gift from my mother. I just graduated from High School two months ago with the highest score. This was my last day before I start classes on Institutio of Education. A new chapter of my life is about to begin in about 14 hours exactly. I might not look nervous but I absolutely am. All my inner thoughts are full of fake and weird ideas of my new school.

My mind went blank when my cell phone vibrated in my pocket. My mom is calling.

 _*-Hey, mom._

 _-Hi, darling. I'm outside the tattoo shop. Hurry up!_

 _-Ok. *_

-Thanks for the tattoos, Paula.

-You're welcome, honey. Have a nice day!

I exit the shop and head to the car. I enter with a welcoming smile from my mom. I know what she is about to ask.

-So, how are the tatt...? I can already see one.

I knew it. I laugh after her reaction. I got two tattoos. A tiger on my neck and a Yin and Yang on my inner right arm.

-Yeah! Paula made them amazing. I love them. What do you think? - I sounded a bit insecure.

-I think you are going to have multiple hunks chasing you during your three years at the school.

-MOM! - I cross my arms in anger and embarrassment.

-Hahahahaha... Sorry, Mitch.

Yip, my mom knows I'm gay. She always jokes with me of how she knew I was gay since the moment she gave birth to me. It's pretty funny when it's only between us. I can always talk to her about this kind of topics. I know she will always listen.

-Excited about tomorrow or you're shitting yourself? - Mom asks.

-Between both. I don't know what to expect. - I answer.

-Just relax. Be as positive as you can. Believe me that there will always be something good about it.

Be positive. I will keep that in mind. I'm not always a very positive person. I have never been that guy who outstands from the group. I like being almost invisible in some part. Privacy is a law to me. We arrive home.

-Help me with dinner, Mitch.

-Yes, mom. What are we eating?

-Surprise, surprise, is something you wanted for almost a week.

-HAMBURGER!

-Yes.

I start running to the kitchen. I'm a fatty, OK. LEAVE ME ALONE!

(...)

-Arthur, dinner is ready!

-Coming, darling.

I watch my dad enter the dining room. He is almost wearing suits all the time. He is always working 24/7. He only rests on weekends and holidays.

-It looks delicious, Sarah.

-Well, your son helped me cooking the burgers. I just made the vegetables and salad. - Mom says.

-Hahaha, I'm glad. You were an incredible cook since very little.

-Yeah, I used to play with dirt, didn't I?

-Sure you did. - Dad answers. - You looked cute with your face filled with brown sand and earth.

We continued chatting and laughing as we did every night. It was one of the best moments we could ever have as a family. Just us three sitting around the table, enjoying our time together.

-I think is time to make a toast. - All three of us stand up. - For the end of a chapter but the beginning of a new one.

-Isn't it wrong to toast with an empty glass, Dad? Grandpa said it was bad luck.

-You know your grandfather is not always right.

We toast and move to the kitchen to clean up.

-Son, just remember. You can only have one girlfriend. Alright!

-Sure, Dad.

-Good night.

Mom and I exchange looks. We both laugh at the same time.

-If he knew. - I say.

-Yes, but don't worry. He will discover it at some point. Oh my god, look at the time. It's almost 10:00 pm. You better go upstairs and get some sleep for tomorrow.

-OK. Good night!

-Night love.

Just a couple of hours. A lot of ideas cover my whole mind. How will I handle tomorrow? Will I meet friendly people? Will I actually meet someone who ''likes'' me? I better calm down. I don't want to picture thinks. Maybe a good sleep will make me relax. I take off my top and enter my bed. I close my eyes and let my mind fly away.

 _Thanks guys for stopping by and reading my first chapter from ''The One That Got Away''. You don't know how much I've been waiting to actually upload a story. It's just that nervousness of knowing others are reading your own ideas and imagination. If there grammar errors, please let me know. Hope you enjoyed reading, write a comment please and see you soon for Chapter two. 3_


End file.
